


Al alba

by ZacGreen



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque para Dick, observarlo durante el alba es vital. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick/Tim</p>
<p>Richard Grayson/ Timothy Drake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al alba

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno... Pues esto surge como parte de un reto para no dejar olvidado en el rincón de la muñeca fea a Tim. 
> 
> Ya no les debe extrañar que lo haya emparejado con Dick, el puto Grayson, pero... Venga, son adorables. 
> 
> Lo siento Maik, te he fallado(?) ya sé.

**Capítulo: Alba**

 

Dick está seguro de que no hay un mejor lugar para estar que allí, en la tibieza de su cama. Las estaciones están cambiando, y poco a poco las mañanas se están volviendo cada vez más frías. El olor a café es reconfortante, igual que el pan recién horneado. Tuvo que salir a comprarlo hace una hora, o un poco más, pero dio igual, porque no tardó nada en volver a su lugar en su calientito lecho.

La luz es débil y trémula, pues aun no es hora de que el sol se muestre en su esplendor. El alba aún tiene varios minutos por delante, minutos que no piensa perder.

Aunque parezca sorprendente, no regresó allí por pereza. No, regresó allí porque en su cama descansa su más preciado tesoro. Allí está Tim.

Lo observa desde el sofá individual que ambos eligieron para mantenerlo dentro de la pieza y siente que su pecho va a estallar de la alegría, ver esos mechones de cabello enredados entre sí, con sus ojitos cerrados y esas espesas pestañas que los cubren. Está su naricita, graciosa y respingona, que adora morder cuando necesita convencer al menor de hacer algo. Luego su boca, que no es pequeña ni tampoco grande, con sus labios bonitos y rosados que se parten por el mal hábito de su dueño de morderlos cuando se preocupa.

Dick continúa con su análisis. La noche anterior, tuvo que dejarle una de sus sudaderas para dormir. Era lo único que estaba cercano a ellos,  ciertamente no tenía ganas de alejarse de la cama o de Tim. Las sabanas cubren el resto, pero Dick conoce bien a su Timber. Hay una curvatura que marca su cintura y que lo vuelve loco. Esos huesitos que resaltan sus caderas y que no puede evitar presionar cuando lo atrapa. Está además el trasero de su hermanito, ese que cubre la mayoría de las veces –gracias a Dios – con sus capas. Siguen sus piernas agiles y perfectas, gráciles como ellas solas. Los pies de Tim suelen estar fríos, no importa qué o cómo intenten cubrirlos. Bueno, menos cuando están juntos y Dick enreda sus piernas con las del joven Titán, a presar de sus protestas.

El color pálido del día recién nacido le da a Tim un aire mágico, místico. Dick aún se dice que Tim no pertenece allí. El lugar de su hermano, de su maravilloso hermano, no debiera ser con él porque no lo merece, y sin embargo ahí está, tranquilo, ajeno a lo más.

Ojala que pudiese mantener así a Tim. Porque proteger a la persona amada es uno de los deseos que con más frecuencia surge en este tipo de amantes, de esos que se dan el tiempo de mirar a su pareja dormir durante el alba mientras sus tonos azules bañan el nido que ambos han elegido como suyo.

Un suave gruñido escapa de la garganta Tim, que se va despertando, y que sonríe apenas nota el aroma a desayuno tipo Dick. Sí, es ese desayuno que sale a conseguir de prisa, so riesgo de quemar la cocina si él mismo intenta hacer algo.

Dick es un inútil en la cocina, y ambos lo saben. Pero a Tim no le interesa eso. Se estira en la cama, y sigue mirando al acróbata de circo con una sonrisa en el rostro. La sonrisa le es correspondida en un gesto cómplice y luego viene un beso por demás tierno, que a ambos les deja una sensación llenadora. Dick se recuesta sobre Tim, y el más joven lleva sus manos a la cintura de su hermano mayor. Le cede un espacio entre sus piernas, que Grayson no duda en tomar. Las piernas desnudas de Tim envuelven la cintura de su una vez mentor, y se abandonan a los besos sin tiempo, esos que sabes que debieron haber ocupado un espacio temporal, pero que no recuerdas, ni mucho menos te interesa cuando terminaron.

Dick va bajando por su cuello, en una especie de juego que tienen entre ambos: al mismo tiempo que ocupa su boca, con sus dedos escribe palabras de amor invisibles en los costados del cuerpo de Tim.

El más joven se estremece, sobre todo cuando los dedos del primer Robin llegan a sus piernas, y siguen escribiendo en sus glúteos. Escucha al favorito jadear cuando él comienza a escribir en su espalda todo lo que quiere que hagan.

Tim sabe que Dick es complaciente, siempre. Y no le molesta ni un poco, después de todo reconoce que su actual novio es un desgraciado manipulador que hace lo que le viene en gana siempre que se le da la gana. Claro, si ha de ser sincero, muchas veces ha dudado de la fidelidad de su hermano. No se siente culpable por eso, él mejor que nadie sabe de su historial amoroso. Pero sorprendentemente, ha mantenido los pies quietos está vez. Y eso le gusta y lo aterra a partes iguales.

Toma algo de impulso y logra invertir las posiciones. Con Dick, ha descubierto que tiene un obsesión por el control aún más grave que la de Bruce. Grayson queda debajo de él, mirándolo con deseo, con pasión contenida. Esta vez él comienza el camino de besos, desde su boca hasta detrás de su oído, y una vez allí lleva las manos ajenas a su entrepierna ya algo despierta.

— Me has puesto así, Dick… — un gruñido proveniente de la garganta del gitano escapa y le arranca una sonrisa — Quiero que solo uses los dedos.

 

Como si fuese un esclavo de sus palabras, enreda sus falanges alrededor de la erección que cada vez cobra más rigor. Tim empuja sus caderas animadamente, sin cambiar de posición. Uno de los pulgares de Dick roza su uretra, y se estremece placenteramente. El tacto áspero con su sensible órgano es algo que a Tim lo tiene vuelto loco. Le pide más a su hermano que ni tardo ni perezoso lo ayuda, y se siente casi llegar cuando al fin Dick se detiene, interrumpiendo su orgasmo en el momento justo.

—No es justo — balbucea sintiendo un pequeño dolor en sus testículos, pero nada grave. Recibe una sonrisa coqueta a modo de disculpa.

 — Lo siento, es solo que… — Tim siente como esas manos agiles se deslizan peligrosamente entre sus piernas, pasando detrás de sus testículos y por reflejo intenta apartarse. Son los dedos de su hermano los que presionan ese lugar que aparentemente ya conoce bien. — No pude evitarlo. — como un niño que acaba de cometer una travesura, Dick se reúsa a mirarlo a los ojos. Tim es comprensivo, hace un buen tiempo que no se ven. No como una pareja.

 — No importa. — suspira, los dedos de su hermano rozan su ano y tiene que contener el saltito. Se muerde el labio con frustración, pues sabe que a menos que él mismo lo apresure, Dick solo va a jugar a tocarlo y provocarlo. — Mete un dedo… y no agregues otro hasta que te lo diga. — se inclina sobre Dick, susurrándole aquello en el oído, y sonríe porque Dick se ha estremecido, maldiciendo en romaní como siempre que está demasiado excitado.

 

 

Dick obedece, y sin ningún tipo de tacto lo penetra con un su dedo índice. Él se estremece y mueve las caderas contra la mano de su hermano, ahogando sus gemidos con sus labios. Con su diestra alcanzó a presionar el bulto que los calzoncillos de Dick ocultaban. Su expresión de gozo se transformó en una mueca divertida: él creía estar necesitado, pero dentro de los interiores de su hermano había un lío húmedo. La erección palpitante del gitano rezumaba pre semen, y se preguntó si no estaría excitado incluso antes de que él despertase.

— Joder, Tim… Estás más apretado. — gruñe su hermano en su oído, y el morbo vuelve a ambos cuando un sonoro gemido proveniente de la garganta del tercer Robin irrumpe en la habitación.

— Es ahí, Dick. Mantenlo ahí — sisea pasando su mano por su cabello desordenado, mientras se mueve, cabalgando la mano del acróbata. — Sí, sí, pon otro. — urge a su hermano, sin dejar de masturbarlo.

 

 

Tim se ha descubierto como un ser egoísta: no planea dejar que nada ni nadie le quite eso que tiene con Dick. Pero no le importa, hay delicioso orgasmo naciendo entre ambos producto de sus roces, y sus roncos gemidos, que cortan el silencio de la habitación.

Los rayos de sol comienzan a colarse por la habitación, y entonces ya no puede esperar, ese ambiente que el alba creó solo para ellos dos está por terminar, tal vez solo tienen unos minutos más. Se levanta, sacando de su interior esos dos dedos tan malditamente habilidosos que no necesitan ayuda de un lubricante o algo más para tenerlo listo: su entrada está abierta, deseosa de ser llenada en su totalidad por las embestidas furiosas y animales de su hermano.

Pega el pecho al colchón, y abre las piernas, mostrándole a Dick su agujero abierto y listo para recibirlo. Un beso sobre sus glúteos lo sobresalta, pero no se queja, demonios. Ama sentir los cariños que Dick insiste en repartir por su cuerpo. Desde sus pantorrillas hasta su nuca, habiendo un buen arrimón de por medio. El pene erecto se roza descaradamente y sin ningún tipo de orden contra su trasero. Dick lo toma del cabello, y con suave tirón hace que eche la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Solo dilo, Babybird. — le dice con esa maldita voz que derretiría hasta a un tempano de hielo — Dilo y considéralo hecho.

— … — Un gemido se le escapa, y busca el rostro de su hermano, para dictar la sentencia final. — Dick… Richard, cógeme… Te quiero todo dentro de mí.

 

Y ese es el final. El bombeo inicia lento, pero firme, golpeando de vez en cuanto su próstata. Luego viene rápido y constante, siempre ese lugar.

Se derrama en la mano de Dick, con un ronco gemido que según Dick, deforma su carita su en la definición de placer.

Una sensación de alivio lo invade cuando ambos notan que le han ganado al amanecer. Se vuelven a enredar en un abrazo que no tiene inicio y fin, con los brazos de Dick conteniéndolo, y sus piernas entrelazándose con las del acróbata.

Quedan unos segundos, antes de que la luz de sol los descubra:

—Te amo, Timothy. — susurra Dick a su oído, y entonces el sol entra.

Tim sonríe. Tendrá que responderle a su hermano a la mañana siguiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Al menos a mí me ha parecido super azucarado, pero no importa. Así está perfecto~  
> Si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica, amenaza o demás, ya saben.   
> Gracias por la lectura~


End file.
